Just Because, It Doesn't Mean
by PynkPlayar
Summary: When ever anyone hears the name "Echizen Ryoma," there are a few adjectives that come to mind. Just because its Ryoma, it doesn't mean everything is as it appears, right? Ryoma vents out his frustrations and feelings...


**Just Because, It Doesn't Mean  
**A Prince of Tennis Oneshot  
Written by PynkPlayar

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis is under ownership of Takeshi Konomi.  
**Rated:** K  
**Note:** Written in 1st person, Ryoma's POV. No particular time or place in story. Inspired by... well, the thought just came across while I was sick and drinking soup (?).  
Also, _best to be read after completing the manga/anime series_. Otherwise, you shall be very confused.

**Summary:** When ever anyone hears the name _Echizen Ryoma_, there are a few adjectives that come to mind: emotionless, asexual, serious, etc. Ryoma, sick of being misunderstood, wants to clarify things.

* * *

The classmates, the senpais, the family --I swear, they _all_ got me misunderstood here. It's beginning to get on my nerves! Are you freakin' kidding me? Upon getting to Japan, I was speedily labeled with adjectives. I don't quite understand how those adjectives got associated with me, but I'm here to clarify guys. And also, my actions: _puh-leez_, people! Could you interpret them any more incorrectly? Just because I'm Echizen Ryoma, it doesn't mean I'm what I appear to be.

-

-

-

Just because I show no emotion, it doesn't mean I'm emotionless.

There's a _big_ difference between hiding your emotions and being completely void of them. So, I'm not very good at expressing myself. What do you want me to do, write a poem? Sorry, I'm not too into the whole literature thing. I express myself on the courts, people. End of that.

-

-

-

Just because I don't appear to like girls, it doesn't mean I'm asexual, gay, or whatever else you people wanna come up with.

What do you want? I'm twelve. Honestly, I don't care about those moronic magazines my father ogles. I don't even get girls. I have a cousin and a mom, yeah, but it's not the same. No way no how am I gotta degrade myself in anyway for a _girl_. Why should I? What am I suppose to do, drabble all over a girl and hammering her with compliments? "Oh (insert girl's name), you're so pretty. And cute. And funny. You make me feel all fluffy!" Ha ha. **No.** Any girl who wants me to act like that --more like you make me wanna gag. Sorry, nothing personal to you girls who are into that stuff. It just doesn't float my boat here.

And who said you _need_ to have a "love interest?" Hey, if it isn't necessary for survival, I'm out. End of that.

-

-

-

Just because I don't talk to you, doesn't mean I don't like you.

Lemme tell all you folks out there. The first thing I did as a wee little tot (Don't start "aww"-ing me here, guys, trying to prove a point. Erase any mental image forming of baby Ryoma, okay?) was not talk --oh no, my idiotic father didn't feel that talking was all that important, now did he-- but play tennis. I basically just gurgled and drooled while aimlessly swinging some play tennis racket. It's what I did (I know this from being forced to watch home videos). By the time I learned how to talk, it seemed unnecessary. The first way I learn to express myself was by playing tennis. And mind you, Ryoma Echizen (or Echizen Ryoma, same difference) does not enjoy random change. He will not tolerate it; he will not be swayed by it. End of that.

-

-

-

Just because I point something out, it doesn't mean it's negative or bad.

I'm sick of people interpreting my words, hearing whatever they want. I told _her_ that it was her fault for me missing the tournament. Well, I'm not too into fibbing so I told _her_ the truth. And _she_ looks positively depressed! Why? Just because I told _her_ it was her fault, doesn't mean I was mad or anything.

And look, if I tell you "your hair is too long," I'm being practical. Who said I didn't like it? Who said I thought it was ugly? No one. I, being a devotee to tennis, am just interjecting what I believe is best if one would like to pursue a career in the life-long sport. Don't spaz.

Isn't it my _job_ to correct your mistakes anyways? Every time I coach _her_, I get a dejected face after the training session. So I critiqued you. It's what I'm supposed to do. Good coaches will not shower you with good points. If I did that, then one would be so blinded by their achievements and prowess, adding the bad points would bring them down even more. Plus, no one needs to get a big head here. If I kept complimenting _her_, then she would get a big head. Not good. Only I can have a big head, 'cuz I have the skills to back it up. Don't be hating, I'm just not gonna lie to you.

That day for racket restringing, I told _her_ that I thought she was talking more than usual one day. And what happens? She bursts into tears. What. The. Heck. Why? Who knows? I told her she was talking more than usual. I just noticed it, alright? Then everyone (well, specifically Momo-senpai) hordes me, telling me "you should apologize" and "wah, wah, wah, blah." Apologize for what? Pointing out that she was talking more? It's not that it was a bad thing or anything. Everyone just _assumes_ such. I was feeling awkward. What am I suppose to say to everything _she_ kept talking about? I don't do small talk. My tennis racket is my microphone. End of that.

-

-

-

Just because I don't smile, it doesn't mean I'm angry, mad, scary, etc.

People seemed to be intimidated by me. Sometimes it has its pluses, but other times not so much. When _that girl_ talks to me, sometimes she looks at me as if... as if I'm the Grinch who stole Christmas! Well you know what? I am no Grinch, I love Christmas, and I'm just another freshman. Just another guy. _She_ can talk to anyone else, but me: "R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-ryoma-kun." After stuttering endlessly, she can finally spit out my name. Is it really that hard and bad to be around me? I don't think I did anything, but I feel like I did. What does it take for _this girl_ to just be normal around me? She can talk to other people, alright. But me, it's like I'm the Grimm Reaper, swinging around a scepter. I can see where she gets it: Grimm's got a hood, I got a hat; Grimm's got a scepter, I got a tennis racket... but still! That doesn't justify _anything_! End of that.

-

-

-

Just because I don't say thanks, it doesn't mean that the appreciation isn't there for _her_ supporting me at every match.

Just because I don't say _she _is pretty, it doesn't mean I don't think so.

Just because I don't say _her_ cooking is delicious, it doesn't mean I don't like it.

Just because I don't say "Are you okay," it doesn't mean I'm not concerned.

Just because I don't say thanks, it doesn't mean that I didn't appreciate the effort for tending to my wound. I'm just sort of in the middle of a match.

Just because I don't say anything about your tennis balls with my face, it doesn't mean I'm a tad-bit flattered. I said a tad-bit, mind you.

Just because I can't say things, it doesn't mean that I don't want to show you how I feel. But how?

_Actions speak louder than words._

I'm going to make _her_ see how I feel. How I think about her. I'll give her something to show her. There's no way this can go wrong.

...

What the heck do girls like for gifts? I don't think gift-giving for _her_ is the same for Nanako or Mom...

Who else is very important to me?

But of course!

When ever I want to show her I care, this is what I give her...

This will be the end of these misunderstandings....

-

-

-

-

-

"Sakunoooooo-chaaaaan!"

"T-Tomoka chan?"

"Don't think I didn't see that, because I did! Ryoma gave you something didn't you? Is it a gift? Is it, is it?"

"...Well, ..."

"Open it, open it!"

"Alright..."

"..."

"..."

"... Sakuno-chan... what is that?"

"... I think... I think it's a cat toy..."

-

-

-

**Fin.**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N:** I basically just wrote this all in one sitting! I had a lot of funning in Ryoma perspective. Can you tell? I also enjoyed brainstorming the last scene. Hee hee, I thought it was cute.

I've read the whole manga, but I've only watched up to Episode 67 I think. And I heard there are a bunch of differences between the two. So this is written according to my current knowledge. If there's anything wrong or something I need to add, don't be afraid to speak up!

Unlike Ryoma here, you guys can express yourself with words! Right, right? ;)

Thanks for reading!! Review!!~

02-19-2009: Okay, I just changed Karupin from a boy to a girl for the purpose of this fanfic. I think it sounds better: When ever I want to show her I care, this is what I give her...  
If not, it'll give the impression that Ryoma is gay if I kept Karupin as a boy. Nothing wrong with yaoi, just for the purpose of this fanfic, converting Karupin into a girl for the moment makes life happier. :3


End file.
